This invention relatles to certain 6- and 4-substituted-1-azabicyclo [3.2.0]heptan-3,7-dione-2-carboxylates (I) which are useful in the preparation of 6-, 1- and 2-substituted carbapenem antibiotics (II): ##STR3## wherein R.sup.5 is a salt cation such as soidum, potassium, or a removable carboxyl protecting group, or a pharmaceutically acceptable ester moiety; and wherein R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4 and R.sup.8 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, substituted and unsubstituted: alkyl, alkenyl, and alkynyl, having from 1-10 carbon atoms; cycloalkyl, spirocycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, and alkylcycloalkyl, having 3-6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl ring and 1-6 carbon atoms in the alkyl moieties; aryl, such as phenyl; aralkyl, aralkenyl, and aralkynyl wherein the aryl moiety is phenyl and the alkyl has 1-6 carbon atoms; heteroaryl, heteroaralkyl, heterocyclyl and heterocyclylalkyl; wherein the substituent or substitutents relative to the above-named radicals are selected from the group consisting of: amino, mono, di- and trialkylamino, hydroxyl, alkoxyl, mercapto, alkylthio, arylthio such as phenylthio, sulfamoyl, amidino, guanidino, nitro, chloro, bromo, fluoro, cyano and carboxy; and wherein the hetero atom or atoms in the above-named heterocyclic moieties are selected from the group consiting of 1-4 oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur atoms; and wherein the alkyl moieties of the above-recited substituents have 1-6 carbon atoms.
This invention also relates to the carboxyl derivatives of I which are antibiotics and which may be represented by the following generic structure (I): ##STR4## wherein X' is oixygen, sulphur or NR' (R'=H or lower alkyl having 1-6 carbon atoms); and R.sup.3' is inter alia, representatively selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, conventional blocking group such as trialkylsilyl, acyl and the pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester and amide moieties known in the bicyclic .beta.-lactam antibiotic art; the definition of R.sup.3' is given in greater detail below.
This invention also relates to process for the preparation of such compounds I and II.
There is a continuing need for new antibiotics; for unfortunately, there is no static effectiveness of any given antibiotic because continued wide scale usage selectively gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens. In addition, the known antibiotics suffer from the disadvantage of being effective only against certain types of microorganisms. Accordingly, the search for new antibiotics continues.
Thus, it is an objection of the present invention to provide antibiotics II, via intermediates I, which are useful in animal and human therapy and in inanimate systems. These antibiotics are active against a broad range of pathogens which representatively include both gram positive bacteria such as S. aureus, Strep. pyogenes, and B. subtilis, and gram negative bacteria such as E. coli, Pseudomonas, Proteus morganii, Serratia, and Klebsiella. Such final products II are disclosed and claimed in the following co-pending, U.S. Patents and U.S. Patent Applications.
(1.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,036. PA1 (2.) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 99,275 filed Dec. 3, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,871 PA1 (3.) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 99,288 filed Dec. 3, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,010 PA1 (4.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,462.
To the extent that the aforementioned pending applications and issued patents define substituents R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4, and R.sup.5 and to the extent that they representatively define R.sup.8 and the utility of such final products II, they are hereby incorporated by reference.